Super Smee
'Super Smee '''is the 18th episode of Season 7. Summary In an old time capsule, Jake, Kwazii, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully discover that Mr. Smee used to be a daredevil until a fatal accident almost killed him. Plot The episode starts with the pirates from all over Neverland putting their old stuff from their childhood in time capsules. Mr. Smee comes to Kwazii, Jake, Cubby, Izzy, and Skully who are finished with their time capsules and are ready to bury them but before they could, they ask Captain Hook if he and Mr. Smee ever had their own time capsule back when they were in Neverland. Captain Hook answers them but Mr. Smee doesn't respond for that he says "that time is behind him". But they weren't giving up easily, so they decide to find Mr. Smee's time capsule but Mr. Smee stopped them and said that none of the time capsules are ready yet and the one that they are standing on has five more left. After everyone leaves, Kwazii and his friends decide to stay for twenty years until they got bored so they decide to dig up Smee's time capsule. As they open the time capsule, they find old things and old pictures, including a journal that says "Super Smee" on the cover. Suddenly, they notice a blond and tan-skinned pirate wearing a daredevil suit that looked just like... Mr. Smee! Later, Mr. Smee is at the Magical Cafe waiting for his order when the four pirates and Skully arrive to ask him if he "jumped any good gorges lately." Mr. Smee quickly grabbed his order and walked out of the cafe, but Kwazii, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully followed him and he sped up, trying to ignore them, but they couldn't leave him alone as they ask him to teach him some of his former stuntman stunts. Finally, as he made it to the Jolly Roger, Mr. Smee couldn't take it anymore and he went up to the deck but Kwazii asks why as he tells him that he was amazing. But Mr. Smee snatches the journal out of Kwazii's paw and turns the page to show him and his friends that he quit his career years ago after failing a stunt and being humiliated. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully all said in unison “Ouch!” and Kwazii said in amazement, “Cool!”, then Mr. Smee lets out a sigh and tells the pirate kids and the pirate cat they they just don’t understand as Kwazii replies that they accidentally get themselves into danger all the time, but he tells Mr. Smee that he does it on purpose. Finally having enough, Mr. Smee marching up onto the Jolly Roger, goes into the cabin, and finally slams the door behind him shut. Later, Kwazii knocks on the door and Mr. Smee opens it to see Kwazii, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully right in front of an industrial fan. Powers that Kwazii used *Super Digging Power *Stretchy Power Characters * Mr. Smee * Kwazii * Jake * Izzy * Cubby * Skully * Captain Hook * Captain Flynn * Pirate Mummy * Pirate Princess * Misty Trivia * The episode is based on ''Dead Bean Drop from Camp Lazlo. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Season 7 episodes based on cartoons